Welcome to the Railway
This is the first episode of Season 1 of The Redros Railway. Story The Redros Railway was a railway on Sodor, in the north of Sodor, even above the Culdee Fell Railway and Harwick. A few engines who used to work on the North Western railway worked there now. They were: Hank, Flora, Billy, Dennis, Molly, Neville, Arthur, Murdoch, Fergus, Derek, Daisy and BoCo. The Redros Railway had only 3 statios; one big one and two small ones. A fourth one was being build. The Pack was also at the Redros Railway for a long time, since the railway was only just building up. The Pack had a new member, called Baggor. He was a small square Steam Crane on caterpillers. One early morning, Hank was awoken by the controller of the Redros Railway, Mrs. Alicia Redros. "Wake up, Hank," she said, "We've got work to do!" "Work?" Hank replied, drowzy, "What work?" "You have to collect wood from the docks and bring it to the construction site at the new station!" Mrs. Redros explained. Hank rushed to the small docks in the north, and then raced back to the construction site. Has he came near, he saw Baggor. Hank knew Baggor was troublesome. "What are you doing here?" Baggor asked, with his rough and heavy voice. "Bringing wood!" Hank answered, as he tried to puff past Baggor has fast as he could. As Hank puffed further onto the construction site, he could see Jack, Alfie and Kelly. Puffing further he encountered Ned, Byron and Nelson, and up ahead were Buster, Max, Monty, Isobella and Patrick. "Hello there!" Hank smiled, as he came to a halt. "Hello," Buster replied, "How are you?" "Fine," Hank answered, "Only... Baggor is a bit gumpy." "When isn't he?" Isobella complained, "They should never have brought him here! He's ruining our mood." "Even Max and Monty don't like his mischief, and that means a lot!" Patrick added. Some later, Kelly had arrived to lift of the wood, and Hank turned around to return to the shed. He stayed to chat with the Pack for a while. Meanwhile, Baggor was watching them. "They're stupid!" he said angrily to himself, as rolled on, along the rails. Between Baggor and the rails was a long line of boxes with slate, piled up on eachother. Although Mrs. Jenny has clearly told him to be carefull, Baggor hadn't listened, and he was being careless. Crack! He knocked over a small pile, and a few boxes fell on the track, and smashed. "Oh dear," Boggar thought, "Time to get out of here!" Boggar rolled of, leaving the pile behind, and not warning anyone. Meanwhile, Hank had decided it was time to go home. He went very fast, to avoid Baggor talking to him. Hank went so fast, that he didn't see the slate on the track, until it was too late. "AAAH!!!" Hank screamed, as he saw the slate and the broken boxes on the track. Screeeeech!!! His wheels screeched, as he tried to come to a halt, but it was to late. Crash! Crack! Hank crashed into the pile on the track, derailed, and crashed into the other piles. All the boxes with slate were destroyed, as Hank had tumbled over in the middle Some later, the rest of the Pack, Mrs. Jenny, and Mrs. Redros had arrived. "Hank," Mrs. Redros said angrily, "I am deeply ashamed of you!" "But it wasn't my fault, Mrs." Hank replied, defending himself, "There were broken boxes of slate on the track." "Then who put them there?" Mrs. Jenny asked, "Or did somebody knock them over?" "It was Baggor!" Alfie suddenly shouted. "That's insane!" Baggor answered, "Do you have any proof?" "Yes," Alfie continued, "There's slate stuck on your crane!" and everyone saw the slate that was stuck between the metal bars of Baggor's crane. "Baggor!" Mrs. Jenny shouted, making everyone jump, "Have you really done this?" "Yes Mrs." Baggor replied scared, "I... I did it by accident, knocking them over..." But that, however, didn't stop Mrs. Jenny from being angry. She shouted at him for being careless and not listening, and much more things. A week later, Hank returned from the North Western Railway. He has been mended, and he looked as good has new. The station was now nearly finished, and Baggor had been shut up in a shed for a week. He could now come out, but he didn't talk to anyone. He felt verry silly indeed. Characters *Hank *Baggor *Alfie *Buster *Isobella *Patrick *Mrs. Alicia Redros *Mrs. Jenny *Jack (does not speak) *Kelly (does not speak) *Ned (does not speak) *Byron (does not speak) *Nelson (does not speak) *Max and Monty (do not speak) *Flora (mentioned) *Billy (mentioned) *Dennis (mentioned) *Molly (mentioned) *Neville (mentioned) *Arthur (mentioned) *Murdoch (mentioned) *Fergus (mentioned) *Derek (mentioned) *Daisy (mentioned) *BoCo (mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:The Redros Railway